<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fight Like An Alpha by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670776">Fight Like An Alpha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alpha Rey Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Rey (Star Wars), Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Awkward Flirting, Badass Rey, Beta Finn (Star Wars), Bigotry &amp; Prejudice, Both Of These Things Are From Hux Never Fear, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, High School Student Rey, Minor Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Misogyny, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pre-Het, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Rey Palpatine, Sexism, Strong Rey (Star Wars), Toxic Masculinity, note passing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not easy being an Alpha teenage girl — but Rey finds there are some good things in every bad day. Finn is one of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn/Rey (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alpha Rey Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Finnrey Fanfic Connection, Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fight Like An Alpha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: AU: Alternate Gender Norms</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Author’s Notes: Because I wanted to do Alpha Rey. Also, warning for sexism on Hux’s part.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being at a new school as a girl Alpha was bad enough. Rey was already trying to keep to herself (unfortunately, her friend, Rose — who she got along with despite Rose being a Beta and Rey an Alpha, both as different as could be — was in a different class, so she had to endure the whispers and pointing) when she overheard the argument down the hall. <br/><br/>“...don’t give me that ridiculousness, Beta,” the slimy voice of Armitage Hux all but grated. “You thought it would be awfully funny, throwing my lunch in the garbage like that, didn’t you?”<br/><br/>“What?!” the other participant — a guy — exclaimed. “Why would I do that?”<br/><br/>“You know why. Don’t think I haven’t heard you and Jannah making fun of me...”<br/><br/>Rey continued around the corner, where she saw a teenage male Beta with russet reddish brown skin (the Beta Hux was taking about) and Hux facing off. Hux turned to look at her. “The Alpha graces us with her presence once more,” he sneered. <br/><br/>Rey sighed. “Leave him alone.”<br/><br/>“Is that all you’ve got?” Hux said. “Pathetic. You Alpha bitches think you’re above the rest of us, but I tell you,” and here he advanced on Rey, “You and those Betas and Omegas...you just need strong Alpha men to keep you in line — ”<br/><br/>Rey supposed it was worth it just then, kicking Hux in the stomach like that — even if she (and for some reason Finn) got detention for it. (She could have used her Alpha voice on him, though — even if her mother cautioned her against abusing it like that)<br/><br/>***<br/><br/>They couldn’t talk in detention, unfortunately. Even as Rey sat in her seat, she huffed softly — she hadn’t really intended to get that angry and actually kick Hux in the stomach. If she regretted anything, it was that her parents would be disappointed in her. So would Ben — she could imagine her older, long-out-of-college-and-very-much-married-to-Poe cousin either being disappointed or impressed at his baby cousin landing in detention on the first day. Rey took out her copy of <em>Huckleberry Finn </em>and started reading; it was a relief, really, just to do that — at least until a note was whisked over to her desk.<br/><br/>Rey grumbled and opened it. <br/><br/><em>Thanks for helping me out back there. </em><br/><br/>Rey turned to look at the young man seated next to her, the same Beta who she’d tried to stick up for. <br/><br/>Rey wrote a note and sent it back. <em>You’re welcome. I’m Rey. </em>She didn’t give her surname. One, she didn’t need to, and two, introducing herself as “Rey Palpatine" would be spectacularly awkward. Especially since her grandfather was a particularly notorious, evil Alpha. <br/><br/>The note came back. <em>Finn. My name’s Finn. </em><br/><br/>Rey raised her eyebrows. <em>That’s a nice name. </em>she wrote. She didn’t know why she was bordering on flirting with someone in detention, but there was a first time for everything, especially at sixteen. <br/><br/><em>I could say the same for you too, Rey. </em><br/><br/>So he was flirting right back? Rey had to fight a smile; she couldn’t say she was used to actually being flirted with. No one wanted to approach her, especially since she was an Alpha. One of those female Alphas that was commonly stereotyped as being “bitchy”. (Not that female Omegas got off the hook either, considering that some of them got stereotyped as being either wimpy or underhanded or both. Rey knew, even at sixteen, that everything would be all well and good if they got rid of stereotypes. It was 2020, after all)<br/><br/><em>You’re quite the flatterer. :) Are you okay? </em><br/><br/>Then, <em>I am. Sorry you got dragged into this. It’s not uncommon, Hux giving me shit just because I’m...well, not an Alpha. </em><br/><br/>Rey grimaced. <em>I’m sorry, </em>she wrote. <em>It’s not the same, but I got bullied when I first presented. </em><br/><br/><em>I’m sorry, </em>Finn wrote back. <em>So...you’re an Alpha? I’ve never met a female Alpha before. No offense. </em><br/><br/>Rey smiled. <em>Most people haven’t, </em>she wrote. <br/><br/>“Are you two morons done flirting?” Mr. Plutt growled. “I don’t get paid to watch you flirt.”<br/><br/>Rey had to suppress a growl of irritation. “Sorry, Mr. Plutt,” she said. How exactly Mr. Plutt even saw them was a mystery. <br/><br/>Mr. Plutt rolled his eyes. Even as he headed back to his desk, Rey thought that she could hear him muttering about how Alpha girls were “nothing but trouble”. Rey supposed she showed a tremendous amount of restraint not strangling Plutt. <br/><br/>She turned to Finn, shrugged. Finn winked at her — and that wink was enough to give Rey butterflies despite herself. <br/><br/>***<br/><br/>Eventually, detention let out. Rey was more than relieved, and even gathering her books, Finn interrupted her. “Hey,” he said. He had a nice voice, Rey thought — very mellow. “It was really good...meeting you, Rey. I guess that Hux is good for something.”<br/><br/>“Maybe,” Rey said. Then, “You could sit with me sometime. I mean, I’m sure Rose wouldn’t mind.”<br/><br/>“Who’s Rose?”<br/><br/>“My friend,” Rey said. “I think she’d like you.”<br/><br/>“Huh.” Finn looked honest-to-God a bit flustered, like somehow, Rey was even capable of that. Rey, the skinny, scrappy girl with the weird hairstyle. “It’d be a pleasure. Really."<br/><br/>Rey grinned. “I’ll see you tomorrow! One more thing...can I have your number? So I can text you?”<br/><br/>Finn nodded. “No problem.”<br/><br/>They exchanged numbers, and Rey smiled at Finn. “See you tomorrow!” she said. <br/><br/>“Yeah.” Finn smiled back, and something about the gesture made Rey feel warm inside. “See you tomorrow.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>